2015
1.1 Part A Group Interaction '‧why… ‧advantages… ‧which… ‧anything… '''1.2 Part A Group Interaction '‧purpose… ‧things… ‧how… ‧anything… 2015 dse speaking Question 2.1 : doll hospital Part A : Group Interaction : * Why? 1. Because some adults or kids want to fix their own memorable toys instead of buying a new toy. (e.g. some toys like teddy bears or dolls have their own stories cannot replace by new toy / limited edition) therefore they want to fix their old toy 2. Environmentally friendly: because some people do not want to waste their old toys (e.g. the doll broke its arm and it looks alright , just need to fix its arm then it looks new. ) Therefore , some people don’t want to waste and save the Earth . '''*TIPS : Topic Sentence -> explanation+ examples -> short conclusion) ' Usually think about environmentally friendly ; save energy / the Earth ; have what benefits ? such as money etc)' * Would be successful ? * Ans : No 1. Because Hong Kong shops’ rent is really high . But fix the dolls only can have a bit profit which is not enough to cover the high rent ( expenses> income) 2. Because the demand of fixing dolls is fewer than before. Nowadays , people mostly prefer play electronic gadgets such as x box , mobile phones , computers more than dolls or toys. Electronic gadgets are more attractive and eye catching the dolls because those gadgets ‘ vision effects are colorful and high tec. * Ans; Yes 1. Because Hong Kong has a few doll hospitals-> therefore it is a professional , still have its market to develop (e.g. doll hospitals can provide professional services like knitting the dolls /the market of this area not yet full) -> seems drugstores) 2. People love to recall the past like they want to find more old dolls or bears in different century or produced in old days / different countries . So, they will need the doll hospitals ‘ services to renew the old toy . * TIPS : think two sides ! And , give details . because you need to reply others/ comment . * Marketed : * Marketing has 4 principals : 4P : price ,promotion , product, place. 1. Price : the doll hospitals should lower the services price or give customers some discounts . which can attract more people to use their service. ( e.g. fix one toy has 10% off , fix two toys has 30% off ) 2. Promotion : The government should encourage the doll hospitals and give some advertisements on television which can let public know more about Hong Kong also has doll hospitals now.) ( The doll hospital should make some posters and post in the community / make some coupons to put in different buildings ‘mailboxs.) 3. Product : not applicable 4. Place: Doll hospitals should place in convenient places / central business district such as central , causeway bay , Mong Kok . 2.2 Part A group interaction A)Firefighting: To learn more about their responsibility(routine). To get experience (with complete equipment) Challenges students academically, mentally, and physically Suitable for student who are interested in being a firefighter Media Technology and Film Production : study all aspects of video and media productions, from planning and writing for production to operating studio and editing equipment. Suitable for student who are interested in media production(communication media) Fisheries and wildlife management To learn more about how to identify and manage of wildlife and aquatics and of their habitats. To understand more about endangers species and organizations that protect fisheries and wildlife.(how to protect environment) Suitable for student who are interested biology.(who love animals Business Law Try to examine the foundations of the local legal and learn the rights and responsibilities of citizens. To gain practical knowledge and life skills by exploring concepts related to laws governing business and individuals. Suitable for student who are interested in the law or business KEY TIPS : Refer to the text Find out the key point Find another words to replace it. B) Firefighting: Not all students have sufficient physical strength. They may not suitable to have a experience Media Technology and Film Production: Not all the students are interested in it They may not want to join the courses Fisheries and wildlife management: There are students afraid of animals They may not want to take care of the animals Business Law Too hard for the students (professional words) Most of the students may not have basic knowledge of the business law. Key Tips: To elaborate your ideas You may find out the rightness answer for part C C) Firefighting: Most of the students do not have a chance to know the work environment and responsibility of firefighter. It is more secret than the others Media Technology and Film Production: It is a hot topic There are many students interested in it It is more interesting and relaxing than the others Fisheries and wildlife management: It is a new topic Stranger than the other courses Business Law Nowadays many students interested in Business(or want to become a lawyer) It is more common and useful than the other courses. Key tips: Compare with the other choose To support your stand D) Time(how long? Cost(how much? Safty? 2.4 Part A Group interaction A) Chat with champions : They have a sense of social responsibility, a healthy lifestyle and mutual respect for others. School student are good in academic but bad in professional career Get lose in their future Precious chance to chat with champions It may help our schoolmates to get along with people Improve their life styles(healthy)(not just only focus on study Learn how to respect for others Gain some advice, knowledge Athlete Career Planning Workshop Schoolmates always focus on studies but they may not have a good time management. Athlete may have their own way to plan their schedule because they need to balance sport and study. There are members of the international Olympic Committee will share their personal experience with young athletes and discuss different sports careers and how to have a life after sports. It is a chance for school students to understand the life of athletes and encourage them to try different activities .(e.g sport ,music) To find their hobby and dream job. International Exhibition School students may not have enough awareness of world issues. And this exhibition will strengthen the young athletes understanding of global topics. I believe it is a good way for school students to understand more about the world. Key tips: why do they suitable for the school students? B) The values of the Youth Olympic Games are respect, excellence and friendship through sport. Sport Competition (with disabled athletes) Different kind of sport competition (with teamwork) e.g basketball, football, volley ball. Not just only excitant but also preach respect and friendship. Key Tips: Remember to find out the values of the competition And suggest a activities accord with those values.(How to meet with? C)Promotion(to find a spokesman) Advertisement (Tv , newspaper) More people can understanding it Competition (Drawing , slogan) Different age group can join To attract more people in the community involved in these activities. Key Tips: Talk about the functions of the way Question 3.1 : own device Part A : Group Interaction : * Benefits: 1. Can decrease the weight of school bags instead of bring a lot of heavy books (e.g. on 11th September,2016 , the DELM Alliance for the Betterment and Progress of Hong Kong did a research of the Hong Kong primary students’ school bags’ weight in Shek Kip Mei, Cheung Sha Wan, Mei Foo , it shows that there are 60% students’ school bags are overweight. The average weights is 3.3 kg.) 2. Students can find or search data or information quickly in the lessons (e.g. the devices can search on wiki , google , yahoo etc , they can provide the latest information or news as soon as possible which benefits to students’ learning) 3.environmentally friendly. Because we just need one computer to input data and submit homework through internet instead of using a lot of papers to print notes and do exercises. * TIPS :Benefits must positive ; You can think benefits -> start with different stakeholders like government , school , parents ,students , companies etc) ; must give some examples to support your stands , with data or famous examples) Problems: 1. Devices will affect the lessons or learning.( devices have lots of attractiveness such as electronic games , movies .// Computers will have connection problems or out of operation.) -> for primary students mostly lack of self-control.) 2. Some students may not afford the fee of buying computer or mobile phone. (e.g Comprehensive Social Security Assistance students/ low income families’ students cannot have extra money to buy a computer which costs around $3000=5000 , nearly the amount of their daily expenses) 3. The security problem : students might easily lost their own devices such as mobile phones or computers. Which will increase the workload of teachers or securities to find the lost.) 4. Appear the cheating problem in the exam or assignment. Because students can search the answers through their devices / use their mobile phones to take photos of textbooks. *TIPS : examples for explain the problem details ( like how to affect the lessons ? * Prevent : 1. The school should prepare one or two computers for prevent students ‘ computers’ technical problems. 2. The government or school should provide some allowance for poor students to buy devices // provide second hand computers to them. 3. the classroom or corridor should erect cctv for finding the lost / easily to find who stole the computer. 4. teachers should set a policy while having exam or assignments , students must give out their devices / put their devices nearby the corridor. * TIPS : should related to the problem which you mentioned before. How to prevent-> you can think with different stakeholders, who can solve the problem and how to solve?) You should give details of the solutions * Which subjects ? 1. IT subjects . because students can apply the skills or knowledge of IT while teachers is teaching. / students with their own devices can save the files or homework quickly rather than sending email and need to do homework / try to apply or practice skills at home and computer rooms. * more convenient! 2. Liberal studies. Because we can find news and information for our essay ‘s example to support our stands.// also, we can watch some movies related to chapter like Today Hong Kong , we can know more about the old Hong Kong accidents or culture -> H5N1 , Swine flu , SARS. To know more the reality and situations. 3. Science subjects. Because some experiments are dangerous or need professional equipment to do. However , some school not allowed to present those experiments . if students have their own devices can watch those experiments’ videos and search more information at that moment to strengthen the memories of those experiments and knowledge. *TIPS : first, think your school subjects -> then to separate subjects into different types Then, think why those subjects need computer ? must give examples to explain the uses of computer! ) !!! remember eye contact J fighting !!!!!!